


Today's Gonna Make a Wonderful Story

by GimmeBeans



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Guns, Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Smoking, Wild West, Wild West AU, committing crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Outlaw sisters Ruby "Red Reaper" Rose and Yang "Spitfire" Xiao Long have been travelling the dusty roads of the wild west for several years now, stopping by the town of Vale for guaranteed cash every few months. When Yang sends Mayor Weiss Schnee a letter warning her of their next arrival, Weiss takes initiative and hires a new sheriff: Blake Belladonna. A dashing new sheriff and the cold Mayor's ire are only the start of the sisters' troubles as something far more sinister than these two rough-rousing criminals brews on the horizon.Commissioned by atsukokagari.tumblr.com





	Today's Gonna Make a Wonderful Story

The sun beats down against arid plains as two sisters mosey their way along a dirt road, dusty green grass patches lining the sides as if to guide them along. The shorter of the two busts into a grin when she sees a church roof appear in the distance - she wouldn’t admit it, but having a place to sit down and rest other than the grass full of stickers was the best thing about travelling. Judging by the horizon, it would take at least another 30 minutes to reach their location; she leans forward, looking up at her older sister as they continue to walk, “Yang, I’ve been wonderin’…why do we keep coming back here, anyways? This’ll be the third time in the past year we’ve hit Vale.”  
  
The elder sibling takes a long drag off her cigarette and mimics the other’s grin, “No real reason. I did give the mayor a little present, though.” She takes the cigarette butt from her mouth and briefly glances at it before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it with her boot. “Y’know how easy they make it for us, Rubes. I figured if I gave ‘em time to prepare, we’d have a little more fun. I’m startin’ to get bored with the usual smash and grab.”  
  
Ruby thoughtfully unwraps a sucker and puts it in her mouth. “I suppose so. They normally don’t have very good security, either…” She balls up the paper and stuffs it in one of her many pockets, furrowing her brows. “But, wait, isn’t givin’ her a warning a bad thing? What if they actually catch us this time?”

Yang raises a gloved hand to adjust her Stetson, squinting slightly as they get closer to the town proper, “It’s not like it’d be the first time we’ve been caught. We just do what we always do,” she flashes a toothy grin to Ruby and makes a gun with her hand as she points towards the Mayor’s house, “just get good ol’ Mayor Schnee riled up, and she’ll be too preoccupied to keep up with us when we run.” Ruby nods in agreement, then perks up when she catches sight of the bulletin board at the town’s edge. With a quick exchange of glances with Yang, Ruby takes off towards the bulletin, her poncho flapping wildly across her torso as she runs.

Yang gradually makes her way to the bulletin, slowly running her gaze over what parts of the town she could see. For a town that had a world of chaos coming its way, it sure seemed like they were operating at their usual pace. Maybe Weiss hadn’t gotten the note? Nah, she had to’ve gotten it. Yang’s eyes squint as she gets closer to the bulletin, immediately zoning in on a wanted poster with her face on it. “Oh, c’mon!” She grunts, ripping it down from the bulletin and waving it at Ruby, “Why come they can never get the jawline right? I’m much more chiseled than this.”

“Idunno, sis, but I think we have a little more to worry about than another bad wanted poster,” Ruby motions up to a larger sheet pinned to the board.

> NEW SHERIFF STRAIGHT FROM ATLAS CITY: KEEPING THE STREETS OF VALE SAFE.

For the community members who couldn’t read, there was a helpful sketch attached to it of the new sheriff proudly holding their shiny new badge in front of the courthouse. Yang rubs her chin and hums in thought, “I guess she really did get my note. Well, not that that matters,” she busts out another one of her winning grins and claps Ruby on the back, “we just gotta give this new sheriff a run for their money! Whaddaya say, you ready to raise a little hell?”

“You betcha!”

* * *

  
Two weeks, the note said. In about two weeks, that **criminal** and her sister would be back in town. She’d taken every precaution she could, and even went as far to hire a new sheriff; a Faunus from the city, with solid recommendations, so they were acceptable. Weiss leans against her office’s windowsill and takes another glance at the poorly-written note. It was amazing she could decipher what it said, considering it looked like a child wrote it. She runs her thumb over the ink once more, only to hear a shattering boom from several buildings down.

Her brows furrow and she wads the note up in her hand, turns around, and opens a drawer in her desk. Her office door slams open as she pulls a bottle of whiskey and a glass out, and she locks eyes with the man who steps through as she pours herself a drink.

“M-Mayor Schnee, we’re under attack—”

“Mr. Arc. Do I look like the Sheriff to you?”

“N-No ma’am.”

“Then get out of my office.”

He sputters out an apology and hastily makes his exit, barely managing to close the door on his way out. Weiss leans back in her seat and brings the glass up to her lips. That new Sheriff best be worth everything she’s paying for them, otherwise they’ll have words after this.

* * *

  
Black boots tap anxiously against the dark wooden courthouse floors, the Sheriff’s knees nearly bashing against their desk every few moments as they pour over paperwork. Every now and then they reach over for a forkful of the beef on their plate or rub at their eyes; they could barely manage reading large letters, and these were all written in finely printed legal jargon. They’re so involved in their reading that they hardly notice when the room shakes a little, and their ears only perk up slightly when someone bursts through their door.

“S-Sheriff Belladonna--!” Jaune wheezes, using the door for support, “Sheriff, we’re under attack! They’re robbin’ the bank again!”

Their feline ears angle towards him, and they sit there quietly for a moment until they register what he said. “I see. Well, it’ll be a welcome break from all this paperwork, at least,” Blake says as they rise from their desk. “Though I do wish they’d waited until after my lunch.” They spin their comically large keyring in their hand as they approach the gun locker. It probably wasn’t anything too major, but it didn’t hurt to have a little extra fire power for the road. After mulling it over for a moment, they grab a rifle and a couple dust crystals.

“I don’t reckon you’ve told the Mayor, have you?”

“She told me to come to you, ma’am.”

“Figures. Well, tell her I hope to see her there. Can’t have the boss miss out on my first day, can I?”

Jaune nods fervently and rushes out of the room, and Blake follows at a much more casual pace. Blake locks up their office, then heads to the bank. They squint as their eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, and adjust their hat to better shade them from the sun’s aggressive rays.

The bank’s entrance left much to be desired before these hooligans showed up, but looking at it now, with gray smoke rising from the broken windows, Blake figured the town should just build a whole new one. That is, if they could do their job well enough to stop the whole town from losing the money they’d need to complete the project. As they approached, they noticed how oddly quiet the building was; judging by the crowd gathered outside and what bits Blake could get from their conversations, a solid amount of people escaped before things got bad.

The crowd clears the way for the Sheriff as they saunter towards the building. Looking through one of the windows, they catch sight of a blonde resting a sawed-off shotgun across her shoulder, talking to a few of the tellers while her smaller companion filled a canvas sack with cash. Squaring their shoulders, Blake walks through the main door and gets their rifle ready. “I hate to interrupt your conversation, ladies, but I’m gonna have to ask you to set that bag down and leave.”

Yang turns towards the new voice, using her sawed-off to tilt her Stetson back in a display of disbelief. “Well I’ll be…” When she catches sight of the badge on the other’s lapel, she grins and taps Ruby on the shoulder. “Looks like there really is a new Sheriff in town. Let’s give ‘em a warm welcome, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of what I hope becomes a long-running fic. Stay tuned for more gun-slinging action in the next chapter!


End file.
